I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting and receiving a reference signal in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A UE may transmit a reference signal on the uplink to base stations within detection range of the UE. A reference signal is a signal that is known a priori by a transmitter and a receiver and may also be referred to as a pilot signal, a pilot, a preamble, etc. It may be desirable to transmit the reference signal such that it can be used for various purposes such as channel estimation, positioning, etc.